Lost Love A True Love Story
by Skittles90250
Summary: Her Heart has been torn into pieces by the only man she has ever loved, but can a certain someone, or should I say someones mend her broken heart and make it whole again.


Love...it grabs a host and makes them sick to their stomach. Making a person have fevers and these strange feelings of not knowing what they want. In some cases love has made many people insane by the mere thought of even loving someone. And in other cases love has made the most insane person...sane. Love is an evil thing. It makes you blind to the world around you and all you can do is think of that certin someone who so happens to make you feel that way. In this story we will go on a journey with someone who has givin up on love altogether. This story is dedicated to all women who have had their hearts chewd up and spit out by these dogs called men.

Chapter One

No Word

Our story begins with Kagome Higurashi. A young woman who is searching for love in all the wrong places. After having her heart chewed up and spit out by soo many men in her past she finnaly decided to give up on love altogether.

Kagome sat all alone at the 'KATZ' club bar, where she was ordering drink after drink of 'screaming orgasm'. She had been dancing for two hours with her best friend Sango, and needed a break from all the disgusting men touching her. She could feel the five drinks she had starting to get to her, but luckily she was able to hold her liquor.

An hour went by, and she felt some of the affects of the five 'screaming orgasm' wearing off. Turning in her seat to face the dance floor, she watched Sango dance like she just took two hits of ecstasy. Kagome's cat demon senses kicked in and she could feel a strong aura in the club, which was followed by a strong, masculine sent. A sent which demanded authority. A sent that only a full demon could have. The sent of a hurricane and a sweet musk.

It was a sent she found rather attractive, but she couldn't let her demon instincts take over her body. She could feel he was watching her. But for some reason she couldn't find him. She could feel his eyes boring into her, but she didn't know from where he was watching her. She cursed that all these humans were in this one club, and all these bright lights kept flashing around her. The lights fucked with her eyes, and it was very hard to concentrate with loud house party music blasting in her sensitive ears. After a while she brushed off the feeling, and told herself that she was just being paranoid. Kagome watched Sango dance with man after man, and even with some girls. She knew Sango was entirely too drunk, because she would never think of dancing with another chick if her life depended on it. In her eyes, she thought it was completly disgusting how these men touched and caressed Sango's bare skin. They even went as far as to grope her butt.

In a way it reminded her of a pack of wolfs closing in on their prey. She growled in disgust. '_Just like dogs_,' she thought. Her last boyfriend was a wolf demon and she couldn't get the thought of him out of her mind. He was her first...everything. Then he dumped her for some blond air head. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to live off of her then all of a sudden dump her for someone who wasn't half as smart as she was, and on that day she vowed that she would never let any man get close to her. Be he demon or human.

A sudden vibration from her left jeans pocket interrupted Kagome from her thoughts. Then the second vibration came after, which was followed by the sound of Eminem's 'Just loose it'. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone which was the size of her palm. She rolled her eyes at the name on the screen that was lit up in blue. '_Maybe he will have something interesting to say_,'she thought. She flipped the phone open and placed the ear piece to her ear. She could hear his rapid breathing on the other end of the phone...

"What the hell do you want Kouga," she added. "It better be good because your wasting my fucking minutes, and I have better things to do then to sit around and listen to you tell me how much you love me." The tone of her voice had so much hatred in it that it would have killed the devil if he confronted her.

"Well hello to you too, my beautiful feline queen. I see you still know how to use that mouth of yours very well," Kouga said.

Kagome could just see his face after that remark. She could just imagine his evil grin. "You know what...I have nothing else to say to you Kouga. I'm having a good day so far and I don't need an ignorant, mangy, mutt like you to destroy it for me. Now if that is all you wanted to talk to me about then, I hope not to talk to you anymore..."

"Now hold on a minute. I called to ask you if you wanted to join me on a date. They opened this new sea food restaurant downtown, and I know you can't resist the smell of tuna and salmon, drenched in lemon juice..." he took a dramatic pause to see if Kagome was still listening, then he continued. "And the taste...oh the taste of that delicious fish. I bet you can just imagine the taste of the fish on your sweet, supple lips."

Kagome thought for a minute as she calmed her demon blood. She wanted to rip him a new ass hole so badly, but she knew it would be inappropriate. "Hmm. Kouga that sounds so nice, but if I go with you... that means I'll be harassed the whole time, and I wont even get a chance to enjoy that medium rare tuna drenched in lemon juice, and you wont be able to see me eat it as it touches my sweet...supple...lips..." she could practically hear his hear t start to race when she started flirting with him. "But I have to decline on your offer." with that said she hung up on him and turned her phone off.

After having that encounter with her ex-boyfriend, she felt like she had a bucket of mud or dirt dumped all over her. She wanted to go home and take a long, soothing bath. She took a glance at her watch and realized that it was almost three o' clock in the morning. She headed over to Sango who was still dancing like crazy. At this time she was grinding this one gorgeous guy and she had to say that Sango sure could pick a guy.

Tapping her on her shoulder, Sango turned around and looked at her as if asking her if something was wrong. "Um Sango...I think I'm gonna go to my apartment and get some rest. Are you okay staying here by yourself?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be sure to call you when I get in okay."

Kagome shook her head. Then she headed to the booth where her black leather jacket was. She quickly swung it around her shoulders and put her arms through the sleeves. Grabbing her keys from her pocket, she headed to the exit, but paused after seeing a flaming red suit pass right by her. Quickly turning her head in the direction of the blur. She saw a gorgeous demon...no he wasn't a full demon. She saw a gorgeous hanyou, with silver hair and these beautiful amber eyes.

Their eyes caught each other.

They exchanged scents.

And they both were on their way.

Kagome headed out of the door and waited for the vale boy to bring her car to the front of the club. Five minutes went by and he finally brought her car. She took the car keys from the teenage boy and thanked him. Getting in her car she adjusted the rear view mirror, put the keys in the ignition, then pulled of in the direction of her apartment.

Finally she arrived at her apartment building. Parking her car in the parking lot and getting on the elevator, she was finally in her two bedroom apartment. She was greeted by her all black and white pawed kitten named 'Roxi'. Leaning down to pet the little kitten, she noticed she had three messages on her answer machine. She had a strong feeling that all were from that hentai ex-boyfriend of hers, but she could be wrong. She pressed the button and heard a lady with a young pleasant voice tell her that she had three messages...

"Message one...9:30pm..."

"Hey Kagome. Its Lisa. I see you turned your phone off. Well I just wanted to tell you that I want you to come in early I have a lot of paper work that I want you to do, and I need it by the end of the day. So if you could _try_ and come in early tomorrow. Thanks. Oh and by the way, the owners of the company is coming all the way from Japan. So make sure you look your best. And please _try_ not to kill any of our male employees. I still have to convince the last one not to tell the owner when he gets here. Okay. Bye." Kagome made a mental note to take some chaser pills so she wouldn't have a hangover, and to do some yoga to calm herself down. But she knew that it probably wouldn't work anyway.

"Message two...2:30am..."

"Whats up Kagome?. This is Sota. I just called to see how you were doing...and...um I wanted some advice about this girl at my school. I like her a lot, but I don't think she likes me. You always know the right things to say and I was just wondering if you could help me? Thanks. Bye." She made another mental note to call her little brother while she was at work.

Message three...2:45am..."

"Hey Kagome. You're a clever one you are. But I'll tell you this. I will have you. Don't think I won't. You're my bitch and you always will be." _Click_.

"End of messages."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his threatening remark. She knew that he would never hurt her...well not physically at least. She erased all the massages and headed to the bath where she had started her bath water. She untied her black silk robe and let it fall to the floor. Testing the water with her toe she got in and slowly submerged her body in the semi hot water, as the light fragrance of lavender and honey engulfed the whole room. She felt the pain of her tense muscles melt away. She gently let her tail come from under her body and drape across her chest covering her caramel colored breast.

Nothing could come between Kagome and her baths. Usually cat demons don't really like baths. They would rather take a quick shower, but not Kagome. She loved the feel of the hot water around her skin. She sat in the water for about thirty minutes until she felt the warmth of the water go away. Quickly getting out, she grabbed her black towel and wrapped her waist length black hair in the towel, and positioning it in a turban on top of her head. She grabbed her shorts that had hearts all over them and were so short that they showed a little bit of he butt. But she loved those shorts because they showed her beauty mark on her left thigh...she loved that leg. Grabbing her matching tank top out her drawer, which had a black cat on the front. Underneath it, it said 'Be afraid...be very afraid'.

She snuggled up in her twin sized bed, along with her stuffed tiger that she had gotten from her mother before she died. Looking at her clock she began to slowly close her eyes, but not before thinking of the guy in the flaming red suit, and his amber eyes. His sent was so relaxing. The sent of the forest after a rainy day. Then she remembered that other sent. The one that smelled like a hurricane and sweet must. It was so strong, yet so sweet. She smiled thinking of what that demons personality must be like. '_He must be the type of demon who wont take shit from anyone. The type of demon who will defend his territory, and his bitch to the very death...'_ She thought for a minute and a slight frown came across her face. '_I wonder if he even has a bitch. Someone that powerful must have one.'_ With her mind clear of all her thoughts, she glanced at the clock again to see how long she had been thinking. Again closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

My god. That was a long chapter. Yes I know, I know..about time right. But I had a lot of things to do. I moved back to my home state, but I'm a little home sick. Ok well feel free to tell me what you think of the first chapter. I would love to hear from everyone...even if you don't like it. I would still like to hear from you.

Thanks


End file.
